Pardon Me
by xGreyscaleRainbow
Summary: Friendship and more ! Blah blah blah I wasn't going to upload this, but it's for my Demmy, so here you go ! *sing-fic*contains Shounen-ai*XigDem*


_**Tittle:** Pardon Me  
><em>

_**Song:**_ Pardon Me - He is We_  
><em>

_**Rating: **M  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Square Enix I only own the plot._

_**Warnings:** Possible OOC, Shounen-ai  
><em>

__**Author's Note: **This is for my Dem-Dem~ I love you~ 3  
><em>_

* * *

><p><em>Pardon me for my lack of excitement,<em>

_But I'm not entirely thrilled._

_S-s-stutter when I talk,_

_Flail about when I walk,_

_Yeah the moment's been killed._

The kid with the dirty blonde mullet raced through the halls of the castle in a giggle fit with his arms stretched out at his sides. He was dodged by a short, slate haired boy who had been carrying a few books. The boy cursed at the blonde as he knelt down to pick up a fallen book. "Sorry, Zexy!" The blonde called over his shoulder and when he looked forward he bumped into another guy. He stopped and looked up at the thin, broad shouldered person and found it was his friend with the eye patch over his left eye and a scar across his cheek underneath. The eye-patch friend ran a hand over his black, white striped hair and smiled down at the kid, his yellow eye staring into bright blue eyes.

_And I'm not good at this, no, not at all._

_I'm not good at this._

"What did Superior say about running through the halls, kiddo?" His hand fell onto the blonde's shoulder as he smirked.

"I-I'm sorry, Xiggy…" The blonde pouted up at him. At that moment, another tall male strolled into the hallway and sighed. His long blue hair flowed behind him as he walked passed the two other boys.

"Number Two, why don't you leave Nine _alone_ for once? I'm sure he's had enough of your…_games_." The blue-haired male didn't even look at them.

"But, Saïx, I wasn't…! I was just telling him to stop running!" Number Two's, Xigbar's, hand left Nine's, Demyx's, shoulder. Saïx glanced at the two boys with his yellow eyes and shook his head, pinching his brow where two scars made the shape of an X.

"Nuisances and headaches…why do I even bother?" He mumbled as we walked away.

_I'm a wreck and I know it,_

_And I tend to show it every chance that I get._

_Butterflies in the skies, they just fly on by._

_Yeah, they're makin' me sick._

_They don't flutter about, I'd do without._

_All they do is kick._

"Xigbar, I'm really sorry!" Demyx grabbed onto Xigbar's arms and stared up at him with innocent eyes. "I really am! I just got a little carried away, that's all. I don't mean to cause any trouble for anyone!" Xigbar smiled and wrapped his arms around his blonde friend.

"It's okay, Dem-Dem. You don't cause _me_ any trouble." He bent down and kissed the blonde's cheek. Demyx's face turned a shade of red and he burst out of Xigbar's arms.

_Mean it truly,_

_Sincere heart,_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Tear me apart._

"Um, er… Uh… Okay…" Demyx's heart was fluttering as his mind tried to make sentences. Xigbar laughed and ran his fingers through Demyx's mullet. Demyx blushed a little more as Xigbar started walking passed him. Demyx turned and watched his eye-patch friend disappear down the hallway. He felt a little sad as he stared down the empty hallway.

_It's my fault and I know it,_

_And I tend to blow it, no thanks to you._

_It's like you sit and you watch me,_

_You poke and you taunt me, it's all that you do._

_And I'm not fighting that, no, not at all._

_Just want to be something, a name you call._

_The lips you taste just to fall madly in love._

Once again, the blonde was running through the hallways, but this time he was running from Vexen, the scientist. And once again, he ran into the slate-haired boy, who was only carrying one book this time, and they went tumbling to the floor. "Damn it, Nine!" The boy growled as he shoved Demyx off of him. "Quit acting like a child!" He brushed himself off as he got up and walked off, mumbling curses under his breath. Quickly, Demyx searched the hallway for the blonde scientist before getting up and sighing.

"Hey, kiddo!" Xigbar's voice made Demyx jump almost out of his skin. Demyx searched the hallway again, but found nothing. Then he looked up and saw Xigbar upside down smiling with a dart gun in his hand, loaded with sticky darts. He aimed it down at Demyx and Demyx froze as the gun went off and something smacked his forehead. He yelped and reached for the sticky dart attached to his forehead. "Bullseye." Xigbar chuckled and appeared by Demyx's side. Demyx pulled the dart off his skin and looked up at Xigbar, pouting.

_Mean it truly,_

_Sincere heart,_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Tear me apart._

"Aw, Dem." Xigbar smiled, gently rubbing the little red circle forming on Demyx's forehead. "I don't mean anything by it. I was actually waiting for Saïx to come around, but I can't seem to find him." Demyx blushed again and looked away. Xigbar frowned. "Aw, come on, Dem. I really didn't mean to hurt you…" Demyx's hands went to his chest over his quick-beating heart.

_I've got my eyes set on you,_

_My heart is burning red._

_All of my words come out wrong,_

_Run circles in my head._

_You had me and I melted,_

_In the palm of your hand._

_You know it, yes I felt it._

_You'll never understand._

He looked up at Xigbar with his eyes. "It…didn't hurt…and Saïx is wrong. I _do_ like your games, they're fun." Demyx managed a shy smile and wondered why it was so hard to say this stuff. Xigbar smiled and wrapped an arm around his mullet friend, making Demyx's face turn a darker shade of red.

"Never had a doubt." He kissed Demyx on the temple and went to let go of him, but Demyx clung to his chest. "Dem-Dem? You okay, kiddo?"

_Mean it truly,_

_Sincere heart,_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Tear me apart._

Demyx didn't even know the answer. He just didn't want him to let go. "I…I just wanted a hug…" Was that it? He wasn't even sure. All the same, Xigbar hugged him tightly and Demyx felt tears in his eyes as he buried his face into Xigbar's cloak. Xigbar leaned his head against the blonde's.

_Mean it truly,_

_Sincere heart,_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Tear me apart._

"Dem, what's wrong…?" Demyx's head lifted from Xigbar's chest and examined his face before hesitantly getting up on his toes to kiss the eye-patched friend on his lips. It didn't take long for Xigbar to react. His arms tightened around the blonde as he pressed him against the wall and Demyx's hands reached up to wrap around the other boy's neck.

"Well, that's disturbing as well as disgusting…" Vexen's voice made them jump and their faces separated. Xigbar looked to Vexen and hugged Demyx protectively.

"You're just jealous." He sneered. Vexen rolled his eyes as Demyx giggled. Demyx looked up at Xigbar as the other boy's bickered. The feeling in his nonexistent heart, he could get used to.


End file.
